whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mage: The Ascension 20th Anniversary Edition
Mage: The Ascension 20th Anniversary Edition is a revised core rulebook for the Classic World of Darkness setting. Like it's Vampire and Werewolf counterparts it was released to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of the first core rule book for Mage: The Ascension. Though per se only a revised compendium of Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition and related rule books, it features not only updates to the modern times, but also more rules on things you could want to do and clearer recommendations to handle all kinds of situations. Summary : I tell you this: We are Divinity. : Reality is ours to bend. To subvert. To command. We have that power – all of us. : Not everyone knows what to do with it, or uses it well. Most of us never realize just what it is we are or how much we can do. : Those of us who do… well, some of us are monsters. Manipulators. Parasites. Tyrants. Fanatics. : And the rest of us never see that monster in our own mirror, only in the reflections of those folks who are not "us." : Here's the truth, though: We are ALL "us." We are ALL gifted, : We can ALL change the world. Most of us remain asleep. : A blessed few Awaken. Fewer still use that power wisely. And none without consequences. : And so, reality is up for grabs. Where do you stand? : And will you Fall… or Ascend? : What's in it? :* Updated profiles of the Council of Nine Traditions, the Technocratic Union, and the Disparate Crafts... with many unexpected developments. :* An epic history of magick and its factions. :* A compilation and clarification of essential and optional rules, including martial arts, vehicles, hazards, cybernetics, the Otherworlds, and far more besides. :* Overviews of paradigms, practices and tools - the focus of your Art. :* Detailed explorations of the epic concepts involved in Mage. :* Chilling looks at the Nephandi and Marauders. :* The Nine Spheres, plus their Technocratic variants. :* Old favorites and new faces from among the Awakened Ones. :* Reality Zones, Paradox, Quiet, the "coincidental vs. vulgar magick" debate, and far, far more... :* New full color original art by Michael William Kaluta, Echo Chernik, Steve Prescott, Christopher Shy, Larry MacDougall, and other classic '''Mage' artists, as well as classic B&W pieces carefully chosen from the earlier editions.'' Content Book I: Awaken The first three chapters are a pretty long introduction to mage. It captures the mood of the setting and introduce all the basic principles. Chapter One: The Mage's Path Tells the story of awakening to the ability to change the world, the Will, the Avatar, the Truth, and Magick. Chapter Two: Magick - The Art of Reality Details doing magick, and its side effect, the Paradox. Introduces the concept of the consensus, coincidental and vulgar magick, and the nine Spheres. Chapter Three: The Shadow World Chapter Four: The Worlds Beyond Book II: Believe Chapter Five: Ascension Warriors Chapter Six: Creating the Charact Chapter Seven: Telling The Story Book III: Ascend Chapter Eight: The Book of Rules Chapter Nine: Dramatic Systems Chapter Ten: The Book of Magick Lists the Spheres, both mystic and technocratic, and their respective use. Describes the system used to cast magick, handle paradox, and quiet. Then elaborates on Foki, Paradigm, Procedures, Rotes, and Reality Zones. Appendix I: Allies and Antagonists II: Odd Ends * Merits and Flaws * The Toybox - Wonders and technocratic Gadgets Background Information References * Onyx Path Announcement Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:2015 releases Category:20th Anniversary